Walking On Sunshine
by Mi ChIbO
Summary: UxY Oneshot, songfic. [Again...] 'So this is what it feels like to be in love...' Yumi and Ulrich go out on a friendly outing that turns out to be so much more. A twist of fate, a little courage, and one daring move twist into the beginning of a romance.


**GUIDE:**

**_HI! _– the song**

HI! **– the story**

**(HI!) – me blabbering on about something or another. (XD)**

**(Okay! NOW WE BEGIN! ((waves storytelling wand)) )**

_**I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure.**_

_**And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door**_

Yumi smiled and opened the front door. She walked boldly down the sunlit path, stopping to smell a sweet white rose on the way.

_He handed her a small bouquet of flowers._

"_I'll visit you tomorrow, okay? Then maybe we can go to the park or the movies or something."_

_She grinned, "I'd like that."_

She'd been fantasizing all day, wondering when he would come and what they would do. Lifting her face, she let her cheeks be warmed by the sun and light fell on her black T-shirt, blue sleeveless hoodie, black kapris, and black and blue custom converse Ulrich had made her order so that he could buy them for her birthday. She beamed and fought down a blush, even though no one was watching.

_**Now every time I go to the mailbox, gotta hold myself down**_

_**'Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're coming around**_

She pulled open the mailbox and took out the papers inside. Bills for her parents… bills again… a toy catalog—Hiroki's—… more bills… a letter for Ulrich… She blinked. A letter from Ulrich? Without a second thought, she tore open the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper on which she could smell the wonderful scent that she'd often whiffed when he was around. The smell caused goose bumps to rise on her arms and a sudden serenity filled her as she unfolded the paper. Two words were scrawled in his scratchy handwriting at the top; nothing else was written on the page.

_Turn around._

She obeyed the command and found herself nose-to-nose with Ulrich when she turned. A teasing smirk was pulling on his lips as she attempted, yet again, to keep her blush to a minimum.

"Hey," he said.

Her hear skipped a beat, "Hi."

_**Now I'm walking on sunshine, oh, oh!**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine, oh, oh!**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine, oh, oh!**_

_**And don't it feel good!**_

They walked toward the theater, side-by-side, the silence pressing on their ears. She had to force herself to look away, as did he. Not a word was exchanged until they arrived at their destination. He turned to her.

"Which one, Yumi?"

"Um… I dunno. Private Paradise **(a/n: excuse my lame attempt at making a movie title… XD)**?"

"A chick flick? Yumi, I'm hurt!"

"We don't have to see it, though! We can go see (insert shudder here) The River Of Blood…"

"I was just kidding. Let's go see Private Paradise."

She stared at her feet as he confidently bought their tickets before she could even take out her wallet.

"I could've bought my own ticket, you know…" she said stubbornly as soon as they were seated with popcorn, drinks, and, of course, candy.

"What're friends for, though? To say 'Hi, bye, hope you had a nice day'?" he grinned, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his seat. She adverted her eyes to the bucket of popcorn between them.

"I guess…"

The comment about "friends" disappointed her greatly, for she had hoped this outing together would be more than just friendly. She suddenly jumped as the leg of his pants touched her leg. They were in the back of an old theater. A theater that didn't have bars between the seats in the last few rows. Her face fired up as he stretched, his arm snaking around behind her.

_**I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true**_

_**But I just can't spend my whole life just a-waiting for you**_

She knew he wouldn't be making _all_ the moves today. On sudden impulse, she moved the bucket of popcorn to her other side and curled up next to him, settling in the crook of his arm. Well a girl couldn't wait forever, could she? Her pulse was knocked unsteady when his arm slid back a little and his hand rested on her shoulder. He perched his chin on her head and she lost herself in the rhythmic movement of his chest as he breathed in and out. _Maybe he does love me…_ she thought as the movie started. But she couldn't even pay attention, because right then, he pulled her face up and rested his lips on hers.

Every happiness that she'd ever felt rushed back at her and hit her head-on all in that one moment. The world around her vanished and people became fat, pudgy cupids floating in a deep blue sky.

_**I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day**_

_**'Cause baby I just want you back and I want you to stay**_

He pulled away and trained his eyes on the screen, a small smile hidden in his lips. The sudden end sent her crashing back down to earth and she blinked. The shock faded and her facial expression mimicked his as she laid her head on his chest. Her lips still tingled with pleasure and she softly placed her fingers on them, but pulled them away quickly when she realized her lip-gloss was smudging. Her hand drifted over beside her head and her fingers teased the hard muscle beneath his shirt in delight. He felt her actions and grinned at her. Catching her hand, he kissed her knuckles.

"Were you surprised?" he whispered.

She nodded for and answer and looked up at him, her eyes showing what words couldn't. His fingers trailed through her hair and she pulled herself up for another kiss.

_**Now I'm walking on sunshine, oh, oh!**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine, oh, oh!**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine, oh, oh!**_

_**And don't it feel good!**_

Good wasn't a word to describe it. Neither was great, nor wonderful. No… the only word she could pick out among all others was "perfect." But even that didn't touch on the feeling they were both experiencing. Her lungs were about to burst until she pulled away and settled against him once more, this time actually attempting to concentrate on the movie. This was going quite well until he murmured three words in her ear.

"Having fun, Yumi?" (a/n: HAH! You thought he was going to say "I love you" didn't you? Well you were wrong! HAHAHA! ... okay, back to the story…)

She pinched him in the side, making him jump a mile. Giggling she beamed innocently when he sent her a playful glare.

_**Walking on sunshine**_

_**Walking on sunshine**_

_**I feel alive, I feel a love, I feel a love that's really real**_

_**I feel alive, I feel a love, I feel a love that's really real**_

His hand slid along hers and he laced their fingers together. Protectively, his strong arm tightened around her, Smiling, she lifted her mouth to his ear.

"There'll always be a place in my heart for you. All you need to do is occupy it."

His face spread into a grin, "And forever I will."

_Talk about cheesy_, she thought to herself. But nonetheless, she settled down for the final time to watch the screen.

_**I'm on sunshine baby, oh yeah!**_

_**I'm on sunshine baby**_

_So this is what it feels like to be in love,_ she thought happily as he nuzzled her neck while they walked out of the theater after the movie finished. With his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, he led her along the walkway in the light of the sun.

"I love you, Yumi," he whispered.

"I love you too, Ulrich."

He grinned down at her, the sun shinning down on them with its happy face as the leaned forward once more…

_**Now I'm walking on sunshine, oh, oh!**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine, oh, oh!**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine, oh, oh!**_

**(Tyahaha. I shall leave off here. ((smile)) I hope you liked it! Review on your way out!**

**-Mi ChIbO-**

**beep…)**


End file.
